The Clearing Sky, Part II
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: Tohru's pregnant with Kyo's baby, Shigure's got a girlfriend, and Ayame has a boyfriend from France! And poor Yuki...he's still single and lonely... This is a prequelsequel from my other story, The Clearing Sky. It's pretty short, but some humor and roman
1. Ready to Move Out!

**The Clearing Sky, Part Two**

**Author's Note:** This is a request from someone…and here it is! I've got a few ideas for Part Two, but here's only one of them…enjoy, read, and review! Love ya! Oh yeah, italicized word like _this_ are thoughts….

**1. Moving Out Soon!**

It was time for them to move. A 3 month pregnant Tohru and a grown-up Kyo are packing boxes of clothes, books, and baby stuff for their move on out of Shigure's house.

"Ah…these years with you have gone by so fast, both of you…" Shigure said sadly. "Tohru…I'll miss you so dearly…you too, Kyo…"

"Stop acting to sad, Shigure! Our new home isn't _that_ far away!" Kyo shouted.

"Well, Shigure…Kyo is right…we won't be far away…you can come visit anytime!"

"Glad to hear that, Miss Honda…" An older and matured Yuki said. "Would you like me to help carry your belongings?"

"Oh, no, I don't think you should…It would be just too much for you!" Tohru replied.

"Nonsense…You should be the one relaxing…the baby needs you!" Yuki said, smiling.

"HEY! Stop hitting on her you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, again.

"Stupid cat, we're not animals anymore…" Yuki said, annoyed. "And I wasn't trying to hit on her, I was just being nice."

Tohru sweat dropped.

"You two, would you please stop arguing for once! You're hurting my brain…" Shigure randomly said.

"Oh…I'm pretty tired…is it alright if I could lie down for a moment?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"Of course, Tohru…you need rest…" Kyo said. He walked up to her and gave her a tender kiss.

_"Hmm…I'm glad that they're happy…if only I had someone of my own dear to me like Miss Honda,"_ Yuki thought.

"Oooh! Trying to have another child again, Kyo? Why don't you try in your bedroom?" Shigure said randomly said…again.

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright…just finish packing your things, the movers will be here tomorrow. For now, let's just order a small for lunch right now, since Tohru's going to sleep…" Shigure replied.

"Yes, and another thing, we should be a bit more quiet…so Kyo, could you please stop yelling for once?" Yuki said to Kyo.

"Fine…just as long as you don't annoy me," Kyo replied.

_"Damn rat," _Kyo thought.

"Alright then! What should we order? Ramen? Sushi? Leeks?" Shigure asked.

Kyo stared at Shigure with an evil look in his eyes. "What was that last one?" he said darkly.

"Okay then! Sushi it is!" Shigure said nervously.

"Any sushi would do, Shigure…" Yuki said coldly.

"NO LEEKS!" Kyo shouted.

"You're such a nimrod really…didn't we just tell you to keep quiet, for your wife is sleeping!" Yuki said, annoyed.

Kyo didn't say anything.

"Lunch will be over in 10 minutes," Shigure said, putting down the phone. "I suppose we can relax now, eh?"

If you noticed, Tohru's last name isn't Sohma. When she got married to Kyo, she didn't want to change her last name. She thought her mom would've wanted that if she were still alive.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**2. An Unexpected Visit**

There was a knock on the door all of a sudden. "The food is here already?" Shigure asked himself.

"You said 10 minutes…it hasn't been even five," Yuki said. "Kyo, go get the door."

"Fine, lazy ass," Kyo said hotly as usual. He slid open the door.

"OH MY MY! The soon-to-be father! It's great to see you all! Especially you, little brother," Ayame cried as he entered the house and looked at Yuki.

_"What's this gay bastard doing here?" _Yuki thought.

_"Oh great, the flamboyantly gay brother of that damn rat is here," _Kyo thought.

"Ah, Ayaa! Such a pleasant time to see you!" Shigure said cheerfully. "What brings you here!"

"Well, I wanted to bring a present for the beautiful Tohru, how far is she, Kyo?"

"3 months," Yuki bursted sarcastically. "We don't even know the gender of the baby yet, what could you possibly get for them?"

"HEY! He was talking to me, idiot!" Kyo cried.

"Well, I got you attire for both genders, just incase! They're all created by me, of course!" Ayame said, holding out a green paper shopping bag.

"Um…thanks I guess," Kyo said, being a little calmer than before. He took the bag, sat down, and took a glance at the clothing. The clothes for the girls were bright and colorful, while the boys' clothing had cooler colors like blue and green.

"That's very nice of you, Ayaa, but what happens to the others clothes of the opposite gender?" Shigure asked.

"Well, give them back to me! I'd always take a gift from my relative!" Ayame replied.

"Uh…okay," Kyo said. He got up, and went upstairs to put the bag in his and Tohru's room.

"Well, Yuki, it seems you've gotten taller! Did you have any action lately, as well?" Ayaa asked.

"No, and I don't plan to until I find that right person," Yuki said, annoyed.

"Don't worry little brother! Someday that someone will show up and will do you so well, I bet you couldn't stand up after that!" Aaya replied happily.

_"Why can't my brother stop talking for once?"_ Yuki thought.

"Oooh, Ayaa! Guess what?" Shigure said excitedly.

"What, did you finally get some?"

"Of course, friend! I have a girlfriend now, see?" Shigure held out a picture of Mii, his editor.

"Um…that's your editor, isn't it?" Ayaa said, surprised.

"Yes, Ayaa…that doesn't mean she's hot, you know, " Shigure said, moving his eyebrows up and down in a quick motion.

Kyo's head exploded and he smacked Shigure upside the head. "You drity bastard! Stop talking like that in front of someone who's never done it before! You're such a frickin perv!"

Yuki glared at Kyo. "You know I wouldn't do that until I get married, you nimrod."

"Eeehhh…my head feels funny…" Shigure said, grimacing.

"Well, Shigure, I'm glad that you've gotten a girlfriend," Ayame said happily. "I've got one too, you know, and he's from Paris! He comes from the capital of top fashion! His name is Jacque, and such a handsome man, too, I must add!"

"Um…did you just say 'he'?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Well…ahem, lemme get the door! I think your sushi is here!" Ayame said, changing the subject. He slid open the front door, and there he is, the sushi guy!

"That will be 465 yen, sir," he said.

"Oh, here! And keep the change, too!" Ayame said. He took the sushi and he and the rest of the guys ate their lunch, while Tohru was sleeping like a baby. Heh, baby humor…


	3. Moving Out Now

**3. Moving Time**

It was early morning, and Ayame already left. When Kyo went inside the kitchen to see where Tohru was, well, there was Tohru, making breakfast.

"Tohru…why are you making breakfast? You know that you always get tired when you get up so early to do this," Kyo said, concerned.

"Don't worry, Kyo, I'm just making tea for everyone in the house, nothing else," Tohru replied.

"Alright…just don't pass out on me," Kyo said, kissing her cheek.

"There's another reason why I got up early…" Tohru said softly. "The moving van's already here."

"Really? Oh well, let's wake the others and let's put our stuff on board!" Kyo said.

"Well…not just yet. I want to wake the others first, so we can all say goodbye to each other."

"Ok then…if you say so."

Shigure walked in the kitchen, yawning. "Oh Tohru, Kyo, you're up and running this morning…I bet you're getting an early start so you can board your belongings, right?"

"Yes, Shigure…I'm just making tea for everyone," Tohru said.

"That's nice of you, as usual," Shigure relpied, "Did Kyo tell you yet that Ayame came for a visit?"

"Oh! He came! Well what a surprise!"

"Yeah…he gave us a present for the baby," Kyo smiled, rubbing Tohru's belly.

"That's very nice of him…" Tohru said. "Well, I guess it's time to get moving, huh?"

"I guess so…I'll go wake Yuki," Shigure said.

"I'm already awake," Yuki said, making Shigure jump. "Miss Honda, the moving van is already here?"

"Yes it is, Yuki," Tohru replied. "I guess it's time to start our new life."

After the group drank some tea and Kyo made a small breakfast (no leeks!), the guys left Tohru resting while they boarded her and Kyo's belongings to the moving van.

"Tohru…we're finished," Kyo said 1 hour later.

"Oh, ok…" Tohru said happily.

"Goodbye Tohru, I'll see you and Kyo again when you call me and Yuki!" Shigure said, hugging Tohru. He and his pervy self then moved his arm near her lower back. Yuki just in time pulled Shigure out of Tohru and hugged her.

"Take care of Kyo, Miss Honda…" Yuki said happily. "I wish you good luck with your child."

"Thank you Yuki…Shigure," Tohru said, grinning.

"I'll see you all later," Kyo said, waving. "Well…I'll see you eventually."

_"Damn rat."_

"Yeah, sure," Yuki said sarcastically.

Tohru and Kyo went inside the moving van after one more wave.

The moving van then drove away.

"Well, Yuki…I guess it's just you and me," Shigure said happily.

"You're not going to tell me about you and Mii's 'night' again, are you?" Yuki asked hotly.

"No, of course not," Shigure said nervously. "We'll talk about how you're gonna get a girl."

Yuki sighed in annoyance.

_"I miss them already."_

**Author's Note:** If you already read the first "Clearing Sky," you would get the end of this sequel/prequel. If not, go to my stories that I wrote, and read the last chapter of that very story. If you're too lazy to, Tohru had the baby, and it was a girl. She and Kyo named her Ai, meaning love. The End.


End file.
